


Esős idő

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, UNiTE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin





	Esős idő

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narunin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunin/gifts).



Teljesen egyedül ült a hotelszobában, az ajtót már rég bezárta. Sana ma már senkivel sem akart beszélni sem a bandából, sem a staffból. Elege volt ebből a napból, meg az előzőből is, sőt, ezzel az egész időszakkal sikerült gyűlöletes kapcsolatot kialakítania.   
Remegve nézte, ahogy az esőcseppek csapkodják az ablakot, szeméből könnyek potyogtak. Észre sem vette, mikor kezdett el ismét sírni. Fogalma sem volt, meddig fog még tartani ez a szörnyű állapot, amikor az egyágyas szobát kikérve búslakodik magában. Félt megtenni az első lépést.  
Szerelmes volt.  
Az éjjeliszekrényen lévő lámpa fénye megremegett, ahogy felvette a mellette lévő bögrét, és belekortyolt a kakaóba. A villanykörtét nézte, mikor visszatette az italt. Az ő szíve is ilyen csendben reszketett egy olyan férfi iránt, akit sosem érdekeltek a férfiak.   
A karórája csipogott egyet: este tíz. Sana felkelt, és mint a csiga, amikor kimászik a házából, lefejtette tagjairól a takarót. Vékony pizsamát viselt, apró virágmintákkal, karcsú vonalait még jobban kiemelte az anyag lengesége.   
Az ágy végébe dobott kabátját nézte, majd odalépett, és magára öltötte. Az éjjeli szekrény felé fordult, csendben felemelte a bögréjét, hogy kiigya az utolsó csepp kakaót is, aztán a mágneskártyáért nyúlt.   
Némán surrant ki az ajtón, végig a hotel folyosóján, egészen a hátsó bejáratig, ahol kilépett a hűvös, koranyári levegőre. Kis teste ismét rázkódni kezdett, ezúttal a fanyar hidegtől, ő pedig belebámult az egyik esőfelhőbe, de tekintete hamar eltévelygett az egyik közeli cseresznyefa felé. A szirmok a pocsolyákba hullva jelezték egy új évszak közeledtét.   
Figyelte a természet városban megbúvó hangjait, hallgatta az eső locsogását. Szőke tincsei megteltek vízzel, lábait már alig érezte, annyira átfagytak. A pizsama térdig vizes volt, de ő csak a fát meg a felhőket bámulta.   
Nyikordult mögötte az ajtó, de nem mozdult meg, pedig ösztönei sürgették őt.   
– Sana – A fájdalmasan ismerős hangra összeszorult a gyomra. – Mióta állsz idekint?   
A férfi próbálta nem elsírni magát, ahogy órája ismét csipogott egyet.   
– Egy órája – felelte, mire egy test simult hátulról az övének, biztonságot nyújtó karok fonódtak az ő reszketeg alakja köré. Ismét kitört belőle a sírás, a zokogás hulláma a földre döntötte volna, ha a másik férfi nem áll mögötte.   
– Kerestelek. Aggódtam érted, ezért mondtam Mionak, hogy átmegyek hozzád aludni, de hiába kopogtam, vagy hívtalak, nem nyitottál ajtót. Miért csinálod ezt? Féltünk téged, Sana. Gyere be velem, mielőtt még teljesen szétfagysz, oké?   
A kisebbik lassan kibontakozott az ölelésből, és megfordult. Szemei felduzzadtak, haja csurom víz volt.   
– Azért csinálom, mert... – itt elakadt –, szeretlek, Yui. De tudom, hogy te sose szeretnél viszont. Szóval most, miután ezt elmondtam, szeretnék kilépni a bandából. Tovább menni innét.   
Még folytatta volna, de Yui elmosolyodott, ajkait pedig lágyan az övéire tapasztotta. Rövid, gyors csók volt, valaminek a kezdete, ami megmelengette Sana szívét, felgyújtotta benne a lángot.   
– Nem mész sehova. Utálom a távkapcsolatokat – forgatta meg a szemét Yui, aztán mélyen Sana íriszeibe nézett. – Szeretlek.   
Innentől fogva pedig mindketten imádták az esőt.


End file.
